


Animal Inside

by Sunstar77



Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 03:12:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13918161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunstar77/pseuds/Sunstar77
Summary: Owen's behavior changes and the team suspects he's been poisoned.





	1. Chapter 1

The door to the flat flew open with a bang and Owen and Gwen stumbled inside. His fingers tangled in her hair, and she clutched at his leather jacket. He kicked the door closed with his foot as they both shrugged off jackets and kicked off shoes. Gwen kissed him, her hands on either side of his face while he walked them back into the lounge. His tongue fought with hers and his hands roamed over her body.

She felt him untuck her shirt, pulling the material free of her trousers, and then his hands, hot against her back. Owen's mouth moved down her neck, sucking lightly at the pulse point, tongue dipping into the hollow of her throat, over her collarbone. She moaned when she felt teeth scrape over her skin.

His hands returned to the front of her shirt, fumbling at the buttons. With a soft curse, Owen tore the shirt open, buttons flying everywhere. Gwen opened her mouth to make a joke and his mouth covered hers, silencing her. He yanked the shirt down her arms, but not off, leaving her hands and forearms trapped in the tangled material. She gasped as he shoved her hard against the wall, his fingers teasing her breasts through her bra. She'd worn this one knowing he considered it one of his favorites, royal blue silk and lace, and he made a noise of appreciation. 

Gwen let her head fall back when he bent to take her breast into his mouth through the material. His fingers pinched the nipple of her other breast and she struggled to free herself from her shirt.

Finally, she successfully pulled her hands loose from the material and reached up to unhook her bra. Owen dragged the straps down over her arms and tossed it aside. Before he could return to his ministrations, Gwen tugged his t-shirt up and over his head. She scraped her nails over his chest and then bent her head to draw her tongue over one nipple. She noticed his skin felt warmer than normal, almost hot, and she wondered briefly if he had a fever. Owen hissed and grabbed her around the waist, compelling her to walk towards the bedroom. He kissed her again, taking the thought away, biting her lower lip gently before soothing the bite with his tongue. 

The back of Gwen's legs hit the bed and he shoved her backwards. Gwen found herself even more turned on by the feral look on Owen's face. He watched her with a possessive, almost animal gaze, as if he was claiming her or something. His hands went to the fastening of her trousers and removed them easily. She swallowed hard when he leaned over her, one knee on the bed, his hand trailing up the inside of her thigh. Slowly, one finger slid inside her pants and up over her clit, brushing her teasingly soft. He leaned down and captured her mouth. She felt his hands at the waistband of her knickers and then he pulled, tearing the thin silk. The action caused her to gasp as her hips were jerked upward.

"What is this thing you have for destroying my clothes tonight?" Gwen questioned, her hands undoing his belt. 

Owen shrugged. "I just need you." His voice was gravelly and low, almost a growl. He dropped his head to her breasts, all gentleness gone from his movements. He drew gasps and moans from Gwen, whose hands worked ineffectually at the fly of his jeans. He pushed her hands away and stood up, stripping the trousers and his boxers off.

Gwen scooted back on the bed, almost uncomfortable with the intensity of his gaze. She felt for a moment like prey being stalked by a larger predator. He leaned forward, one knee back on the bed, the other leg still on the floor, and pressed a kiss to the skin below her navel. Then his mouth went lower. She arched up off the bed when his tongue touched her clit, crying out as his teeth scraped over her and he sucked lightly. She felt two fingers enter her, pumping in and out as he ran his tongue over her in strong strokes.

Abruptly, he stopped and Gwen moaned the loss. He grabbed her hips and slid her towards him. Kneeling between her legs, he angled her hips and thrust into her in one stroke. His movements quickly became hard and forceful, his fingers digging into her hips. Gwen wrapped her legs around his waist and drew him down to her. Her breathing sped up as his weight settled on her and his hands came up to capture her wrists, pinning them above her head. He kissed her hard, teeth clashing as he drove into her.

Owen wasn't normally so rough when they had sex, but Gwen found she liked it. She tried to match his aggression, but ended up giggling instead. "Feeling a bit possessive today, Owen?" she asked breathily.

His eyes met hers and she gasped at the animal-like intensity she saw in them. His hand left one of hers and trailed down her arm, over her breast, stopping to tug on the nipple, drawing a squeak from her, before heading lower. He leaned up slightly and his fingers slipped between their bodies to touch her, drawing more noises from her lips. He grinned as her body began to tighten around him, legs holding him tighter.

Gwen let her eyes drift shut and felt him lick a wet line over her neck and shoulder. "Mine," she heard him mutter. "Not Rhys', not Jack's. You're mine." The words came out in a growl and her eyes flew open as he sank his teeth into curve where her neck meets her shoulder just as she came. Her back arched and she pressed herself into Owen, shuddering as her orgasm took her. His teeth ground into her skin as Gwen shook. Owen came a few moments later, releasing her neck and breathing out her name.

They lay there, her legs still wrapped around his waist, him still inside her, both panting hard. Owen gently bathed the bite mark with his tongue. Gwen freed her hand from Owen's and stroked his back.

Just as she opened her mouth to say something, Gwen heard her mobile ring. She pushed at Owen to let her up, but he didn't move.

"Don’t answer it," he snarled softly. She nodded and drew his mouth up to hers. She dropped her legs from his waist. Owen tugged the duvet over them, rolling off of Gwen and pulling her into his arms. A minute later, his mobile rang and then Gwen's rang for a second time.

"There can only be one reason why we're both getting phone calls," Gwen pointed out as she pushed back the covers to go find her mobile. As she moved, she felt a not-unpleasant ache in her body and stinging at her neck and knew she would be sore in the morning. She padded into the lounge naked and dug her mobile from her purse.

She pressed the phone to her ear. "Yeah?" 

"Gwen! Great, I need you." Jack sounded out of breath and Gwen could bet he was chasing something. He gave her an address, not far from the place they'd found the Weevil fight club. She hung up and went in search of her clothes. She found her bra on the floor near her phone and she scooped it up along with her shirt. The shirt no longer had any buttons and one arm had a tear in it from her trying to get untangled. She slipped her bra on and fastened it, then went back into the bedroom. She found her jeans near the window and pulled them on without knickers, her own having been ruined by Owen's enthusiasm.

"Owen, I need a shirt." She turned and found him dressed in only his jeans. He was giving her the animal stare again and she approached him carefully. "Owen?"

He snaked an arm around her waist and hauled her body against his. Her hands went to his shoulders to steady herself. The fingers of one hand trailed over her neck, brushing lightly against the bite marks. "I marked you," he said, sounding almost proud of the fact. He pressed his lips against hers then, and kissed her softly and tenderly.

When he released her, she grabbed his hairbrush and ran it through her hair quickly. He handed her a soft purple t-shirt with the name of some band on it. She slipped it on over her head and followed him to the door. They pulled on shoes and socks and rushed out of the flat, Gwen snagging her purse as they left.

***

Owen drove with even less regard for the traffic laws than usual. Gwen found herself clutching her seat belt as they sped through the Cardiff streets. He stopped with a squeal of brakes and tires next to the Torchwood SUV and they jumped out of the car, running in the direction of the warehouse.

Inside, they found Jack and Ianto battling with a pair of Weevils. Jack grinned when he saw them.

"These two are being particularly nasty today. They don't want to come in with us," Jack said cheerfully. "What's really interesting is this." He started to approach the two Weevils and the one stepped forward, pushing the other behind, hissing and swiping at Jack. 

"The one's protecting the other," Gwen remarked.

Ianto nodded. "Jack theorizes that the smaller one is the larger one's mate. He's protecting her from us." He handed her and Owen cans of Weevil spray.

The Weevils suddenly bolted, heading into the stacks of crates on the far side of the space. Gwen took off after them, following Jack, with Ianto and Owen trailing behind her. Jack darted left after one of them and Gwen went after the other. She skidded around a corner and ran headlong into the Weevil. She cried out and fell backwards, her Weevil spray skidding across the floor. The Weevil growled at her, bending forward, claws extended. Gwen scrambled backwards, trying to get away from the creature in front of her. Another growl came from behind her and she closed her eyes, waiting for the two Weevils to tear her apart.

Nothing happened and she opened her eyes. Owen stood over her, snarling at the Weevil. She watching as the Weevil cowered under Owen's challenging stare. Ianto appeared behind the Weevil and restrained it without too much trouble. 

"Jack's got the other one." Ianto watched Owen warily. Owen's eyes never left the Weevil as Ianto led it away. 

Once the Weevil was out of sight, Owen turned to Gwen, holding out a hand to help her up. She let him pull her to her feet and into his arms. "You all right?" His voice sounded rough and gravely.

She nodded. "Thanks." 

"Owen?" Jack's voice startled them both. Owen turned with a growl that quickly died when he saw who it was.

"We're all right," he called to Jack. 

"Meet us back at the Hub, okay?" Jack didn't say anything about Owen's slightly odd behavior. Owen nodded. He kept a hold of Gwen's hand as they walked back to the vehicles.

***

Back at the Hub, Gwen helped Ianto get the Weevils into the cells. Ianto touched her arm when they reached the door.

"Gwen, are you all right? You could have been seriously hurt." Concern filled Ianto's soft voice.

She smiled and nodded. "I'm fine. Owen came to the rescue." She turned to leave, but again, Ianto's hand on her arm stopped her. 

"Gwen, did it bite you?" He pushed her hair back from her neck, revealing the teeth marks Owen had left.

Gwen blushed and shook her head. "No." She trailed off, gently pushing Ianto's fussing hands away. "It's fine. He didn't even break the skin." Ianto didn't look convinced, but let it drop anyway. Gwen gave him another smile and went back into the main area of the Hub.

Jack called to her from his office. Gwen bounced up the stairs to his office, throwing a quick smile at Owen on the way. "What's up, Jack?"

"Just checking on you. On the way back to the Hub, Ianto said you had a bit of a run in with one of our friends there." He leaned against the glass wall overlooking the Hub.

Gwen stepped over to the window and leaned opposite Jack. She let her head fall against the window. "I'm fine. Owen got to the Weevil before it got to me."

"Speaking of, what exactly did he do? Ianto said he was just sort of standing there growling." Jack turned his gaze on her. 

"That's what he did. I heard a growling behind me and I thought it was the other one. Figured that was it for me. Next thing I know, Owen standing over me, snarling at the Weevil and it was cowering. Then Ianto showed up." A thought struck Gwen. "He acted like that Weevil did when it was protecting its mate." She looked back out over the workstations. Toshiko sat at her desk, typing furiously. Owen sat with his feet up, keyboard on his lap, lazily scrolling through whatever was on his screen, a pen in his mouth. She could see no sign of the odd behavior he'd been exhibiting earlier.

A strange noise and a light touch on her neck made her jump. She turned and found Jack's gaze directed at her throat. "Who bit you?" he asked tightly.

"Why? It's nothing. Didn't even break the skin." She tried to brush Jack away like she did with Ianto, but he wasn't having it. With a sigh, she resigned herself to the examination.

Jack leaned in close, brushing her hair back and pulling the neck of the t-shirt to the side to get a better look. "Owen did this?" His fingers probe the marks gently. Gwen nodded. 

"It was consensual, Jack." Gwen threw him a look.

Jack gestured for her to sit down. "Have you noticed anything odd about Owen's behavior lately?" He poured her a measure of whiskey. 

She sipped her drink and thought. She had noticed some changes in Owen. "He's been much more aggressive lately. Not with me," she added at Jack's alarmed look. "Well, not in a bad way." She blushed furiously as the memory of earlier events came back to her. "Possessive too. Calling me his." Jack didn’t say anything. He looking like he was processing the information. "This is going to sound really strange, but I noticed his skin's been hotter than usual. And his voice's gone deeper."

"He's a bit out of puberty for that to be happening." Jack joked, but the serious look never really left his face. He looked at her after a moment, as if remembering she was still there. "Thanks, Gwen. You'll tell me if you notice anything else?"

She nodded and left Jack deep in thought. Out in the main room, loud voices drew her attention. Ianto and Owen stood close, staring each other down. Toshiko hovered near the two men, concern on her face.

"What business is it of yours?" Owen shouted. He glared up at Ianto. 

"She's my friend and you marked her." Ianto's voice stayed its normal calm tone.

A sudden growl came from Owen. "She's mine," he said and took a swing at Ianto. Toshiko jumped away from them with a shout.

Ianto leapt back, scrabbling for a weapon. Owen snarled and ran forward, toward Ianto. Reaching into his pocket, Ianto drew out a thin cylinder. At the same moment, Owen slammed into him, hands at Ianto's throat. Ianto aimed the cylinder at Owen and depressed the trigger.

Owen shrieked and backed off of Ianto, wiping at his face with his hands. Gwen rushed forward and tried to pull Owen's hands from his face. "It burns," he snarled.

She nodded, tugging his hands away more firmly. "I know, but the more you rub, more it'll hurt. Come on." She pulled him upright and down to the closest water, the basin of the water tower. Gwen had him kneel next to the water and lean his face close to the pool. She splashed water up into his eyes, trying to wash away the burning chemical. The irony of her taking care of their medic wasn't lost on her. Looking back, she found Ianto and Jack watching her from the stairs. Toshiko stood a few steps up. "Was that mace?" she asked Ianto.

Ianto looked stunned. He shook his head. "Weevil spray."

"But that's not supposed to affect humans," Owen sputtered, water running down his face, his eyes swollen and red.

Jack looked serious. "I know." He stepped down onto their level and approached them cautiously. "Gwen, I'm going to need your help."

"With what?" she asked puzzled. She splashed more water onto Owen's face. Jack held up a syringe and motioned for her not to say anything. She turned her attention back to Owen who kept trying to look back at Jack. "Owen, how do you feel?"

He focused on her. "It fucking hurts. It shouldn't hurt."

Jack jabbed the needle into the back of Owen's neck and Owen reared up. Gwen grabbed him, throwing her arms around his chest. He threw her off, but Jack had already pressed the plunger, sending the sedative into Owen's body. A few moments later, Owen slumped to the ground.

"Ianto, help me get him into a cell," Jack called. He picked up Owen under the arms and Ianto got his feet. Gwen and Toshiko followed them.

"Jack, what's wrong with Owen?" Toshiko asked after he and Ianto deposited the smaller man in a cell. "Why did the Weevil spray burn him?"

Jack stood, arms crossed, watching the unconscious man in the cell. "I have an idea. But I don't like it." He motioned for them to follow him.


	2. Chapter 2

Ianto passed out mugs of coffee and sat at one end of the Boardroom table. Jack waited until they were all settled before speaking.

"I've been noticing some changes in Owen's behavior for a while. Nothing drastic, just little things. Especially on Weevil hunts. He seemed to be able to capture them easier than normal. Gwen said she noticed some changes as well." Jack nodded at Gwen.

"He's been aggressive and growling more." Gwen added.

Toshiko looked from Jack to Gwen and back. "Are you saying Owen's becoming a Weevil?"

Jack shook his head. "Not exactly. I think he was infected when he fought the Weevil in the cage. It bit him."

"Infected by what?" Gwen asked.

"Just an infection. Something in the Weevil saliva is giving Owen more Weevilistic tendencies. We need to run some blood tests to be sure. See if we can find an antidote." Jack looked at Toshiko, who nodded. 

"I can do that."

Ianto stood up. "We should draw blood soon, before he wakes up from the sedative."

Jack nodded and they left the Boardroom. Toshiko grabbed a phlebotomy kit from the med lab and they headed into the cells. Alert and awake, Owen sat at the back of the cell, watching them. 

"Let me out," he said with a gruff, growling voice.

Jack shook his head and chuckled. "Not going to happen. We need a sample of your blood, Owen." He shot to his feet and snarled at Jack. "If you don't cooperate, we'll just hold you down."

"Try it." Gwen shivered at how different Owen's voice sounded. Nothing like the man she— _best not to go down that route_ , she thought to herself.

"I'll take it. I don't think he'll hurt me." Gwen held her hand out for the kit. 

Jack and Ianto protested. Toshiko held onto the kit. "Are you sure? We don't know-"

"He won't hurt me," Gwen repeated and gestured for the kit again. Toshiko let her have it, explaining how to use it. 

Jack grabbed the kit from her hands. "You are not going in there."

"He's not going to cooperate with you. He might with me. Please, Jack, let me try." She met his eyes, ready to battle him. Gwen could be just as stubborn as he could.

Finally, Jack relented. "Fine, but if he even looks like he's going to hurt you, I'll shoot him."

Gwen shook her head and motioned for Ianto to open the cell door. As soon as she stepped inside, the door slid shut behind her. Owen regarded her with curiosity, head titled to the side.

"Owen, I need to take a sample of your blood." She tried to look unthreatening as she approached him. He didn't say anything. She opened the kit and approached him with the needle. She tried not to show fear, tried not to be afraid of Owen, but her heart beat a little faster the closer she came to him. He held out a hand to her. She took it, pushing the sleeve up. Owen pulled her against him and kissed her. His hands went to her top as he shoved her against the wall. Gwen heard Jack shouting for Ianto to open the cell, but then Owen's mouth moved to that spot under her ear that causes her to turn into a puddle of goo and she melted against him.

A moment later, someone wrenched Owen away from Gwen. She heard shouting and found Jack and Ianto trying to hold Owen down. He bucked and nearly threw them off, all while he trying his hardest to bite them. She knelt next to them, grabbing and holding Owen's arm out so Toshiko could take the blood sample.

"Let him go on three and then get out of the cell." Jack said, straining against Owen's struggling weight. "Ready, one, two, three!"

They all jumped up and away from Owen. He leapt to his feet and started to go after them, but Gwen stepped in front of him. "No, Owen!" She put a hand on his chest and he looked down at her.

"Gwen?" His voice sounded almost normal. She wrapped her arms around him. "What's happening to me?"

"We think you were infected when the Weevil bit you." They sank to the floor together, his head resting on her chest, his arms wrapped around her waist. "Tosh is going to find an antidote."

"Gwen?" She looked over her shoulder. Jack stood in the door of the cell. Owen saw him and tensed, letting out a low growl. She rubbed his back and shushed him.

"I think I should stay in here for a little bit. Keep him calm."

"You sure?" He looked very uncomfortable with leaving her in the cell. She nodded. "I'll have the internal monitors on, just in case."

"All right. Thanks, Jack." He stepped out and the door slid shut. 

Gwen ran her fingers through Owen's short hair. "How’re you feelin’, Owen?" she asked softly. He lifted his head and gazed at her, the animal gone from his eyes. 

"You shouldn't be near me, Gwen." He pushed away from her, leaning against the far wall, his knees pulled up to his chest.

She tried to crawl over to him, but he stopped her with a growl. "Why? You haven't hurt me."

"Yet. I don’t want to hurt you, but I will." The animal was back in his gaze. "Jack!" he shouted, voice rough and raw. "Jack, get her out of here!" He launched himself at the glass barrier, pounding and screaming.

Jack ran into the cells area, sliding to a halt in front of Owen's cell. Owen pointed at Gwen. "Get her out of here. I don't want to hurt her."

Jack nodded. "Move back from the door." Owen retreated to the back of the cell. The door slid open and Jack held out his hand to Gwen. "Come on, Gwen. Let's go get some coffee. Toshiko's doing everything she can."

Gwen stared at Owen. "No, Jack, I want to stay here. I can help him." Jack stepped forward and took her arm, pulling her back toward the door. Gwen struggled against him, trying to free herself, but Jack was too strong. "Jack, let me go! Stop it, let me go!" She tried collapsing, in hopes he'd give up, but Jack simply scooped her up around the waist and carried her from the cell, her shrieking, and struggling all the way. 

Jack kept a hold of her as he closed the cell door and left the area. He deposited her on the couch in the main Hub and sat down next to her. "Gwen, there is nothing you can do for him right now. You being in there was obviously upsetting him and I think Owen needs to stay as calm as possible right now."

Gwen glared at Jack, not moving from the position she'd landed in when he dropped her. "Do we know what's wrong with him?"

"Tosh found bacteria in Owen's blood that isn't usually present in humans, but is normal in Weevils. It's been slowly poisoning him since he was bitten."

"But Tosh can make an antidote, yeah?" Gwen looked at him hopefully.

Jack gave her a smile that was supposed to be encouraging, but wasn't. "The bacteria's been growing inside him for so long, I don't know if there's anything we can do. Tosh is working on synthesizing an antidote. We can only hope it works."

Gwen suddenly had a horrible thought. "Jack, what's going to happen to Owen, if it doesn't work?"

Jack took a deep breath. "His body is not going to be able to handle the changes the bacteria is forcing on him. His temperature is already above normal. Eventually, it'll start to shut down, trying to fight the infection, but it won’t work."

Gwen blinked hard, trying to keep back tears. "I don't want him to die." Jack put his arm around her and pulled her closer. She couldn't keep back the tears any longer and he held her while she cried. 

A shout of excitement from the workstations drew their attention. Gwen sniffled and wiped the tears from her face. Jack stood up and helped her to her feet. Together they went to see what happened.

Toshiko's face was alight with a huge grin. "I've found an antidote to the Weevil poison," she told them as they approached. "It'll take a little more time to produce it and then we can give it to Owen."

Gwen gave Toshiko a hug. "That's great!" she exclaimed. Jack enveloped both women in a hug of his own and the trio laughed.

"Well, get to work on that, Tosh. The quicker we have an antidote, the quicker we can see if this is going to work on Owen," Jack declared. 

Ianto ran up to them. Gwen noticed he looked almost scared. "You'd better come to the cells," he said softly. Jack and Gwen followed Ianto back to the cells. As they entered, Gwen could hear the Weevils making a sort of sad moaning. Ianto opened the door to Owen's cell so Jack and Gwen could enter. "I was watching him. He went a bit mad, pounding on the glass and raving. Then he just collapsed," Ianto explained.

Gwen fell to her knees next to Owen's body. She only knew he still lived because he shivered violently. She pulled his upper body into her lap. Gwen could feel the heat radiating off of him through her jeans. "Jack, he's burning up."

"Let's get him up onto the cot." Together, the three of them lifted Owen onto the bed. Jack sent Ianto to get blankets and supplies. He returned quickly and Gwen spread one of the blankets over him. She tucked another under his head for a pillow. "Bathe his forehead and try to keep the fever down," Jack instructed Gwen. "As soon as we have the antidote, I'll bring it in."

"Shouldn't we get him into the med bay?" Gwen asked, brushing Owen's hair back with a cool hand. 

Jack shook his head. "We still don't know what's going to happen. I'd rather have him in here where he can't hurt himself or us. And I think you're right. He won't hurt you. The Weevil part considers you his mate." He squeezed Gwen's shoulder. "If you need anything, or anything happens, just call us. We'll be watching."

"Ianto, what's that noise?" Gwen asked, glancing back out towards the Weevils in the other cells. 

"The Weevils. We think they make that sound when one of their own is in pain." Ianto carried in a chair and Gwen gave him a thankful smile. "Last time we heard it was during the Weevil fight club case." He looked around as if to see that everything was in order and left, shutting the door behind him.

She pulled the chair over to Owen's bedside. Ianto had also brought her a basin of cool water and some cloths. Wringing out one of the cloths, Gwen sponged off his face before laying it on his forehead. "Tosh's making you an antidote," she said softly, taking his hand in hers. "You're going to be your normal snarky self in no time." Her voice dropped to a whisper. "Much as I enjoyed the animal you this evening, I miss the normal you."

"I always knew you were a kinky beast, Cooper." The words were so softly spoken, she almost didn't hear them. She found Owen looking at her through eyes just barely open. A smile bloomed on her face and she leaned forward to give him a quick kiss.

"I won't even ask how you're feeling." She removed the cloth from his forehead and replaced it with a fresh, cooler one. "Tosh is brewing up an antidote."

"I'm dying, aren't I?" The corner of his mouth quirked up. "I'd ask you for one last shag, but I don't have the energy for it. Shame."

Gwen shook her head vigorously. "You're not. You're going to be fine." She tried to keep her face neutral, but failed.

Owen took a deep breath. "Don't lie to me, sweetheart. You're talking to a doctor here."

She lifted his hand and pressed a kiss to the back of it. "There is a chance."

"Well, if this is it, Gwen." His eyes drifted shut again. She thought he'd passed out again and then he continued. "I wanted to tell you I-" This time he did slip into unconsciousness.

Sniffing back her tears, Gwen kissed him again. "I know, Owen," she whispered. "I love you too."

***

Gwen had dozed off and she started awake when Jack and Toshiko came running in with a syringe. "Is that it?"

Toshiko nodded. "Let's hope this works." She injected the fluid into a vein in Owen's arm. "Everyone cross your fingers."

Gwen looked up at Jack. "He woke up before. Just for a few minutes. He said he knew he was dying."

Jack put his hand on Gwen's cheek and she leaned into his touch. "He's not going to die. Toshiko's antidote will work. Have faith." She nodded and looked back at the man on the bed with a sigh. "Ianto's picking up takeaway. You want anything?"

Gwen shook her head. "Maybe just some coffee later. I'm going to stay here with him."

"Okay." Jack nodded once. "Call if you need anything." He headed out of the cell.

Toshiko watched Owen sleep before turning to Gwen. "I'm glad he has you to sit with him," she said finally. "No one else would."

"You would." Gwen pointed out.

Toshiko shook her head. "Not anymore. Not like this." She suddenly looked uncomfortable. "I- I'll check on you in a couple hours," came out in a rush and she left the cell.

***

Gwen woke to shouting. She yawned, stretched, groaning at the kink in her neck from sleeping in a folding chair and opened her eyes.

Owen stood by the glass partition, yelling. "Jack! Ianto! I need breakfast, I need coffee, and I need a piss! Let me out of here!"

Gwen shot up. "Owen? You're all right?"

Owen turned round. "You finally awake? I thought you would sleep through the day." She launched herself at him, throwing her arms around his neck. He laughed, stumbling back against the glass. "Easy there. I'm not steady on my feet yet." He wrapped his arms around her tightly, not wanting to let go.

"Owen! Good to see you up and about. And looking more human." Jack's booming voice reached them before the man himself appeared. When he did, Jack's face lit up with a broad grin. "We just need to run a quick sample of your blood, make sure you're really clear, and then you're free."

Owen rolled his eyes and moved back over to the cot. He sat down heavily and held out his arm. Jack opened the cell door and approached with a needle. "How long will this take?" Owen asked resignedly.

"Maybe fifteen minutes, maybe a little more." Jack efficiently took the sample and pocketed the tube. "Back in a jiff."

Gwen sat on the cot next to Owen. He took her hand in his, entwining his fingers with her own. She opened her mouth to speak, but closed it again when she realized she didn't know what to say. He put his arm around her shoulders and settled her against his chest, holding her tightly.

They remained silent until Jack returned, still beaming. "Well, Doctor Harper, let's get you out of here and do something about those demands you made earlier."

Owen released Gwen and stood up. He took Gwen's hand again and they happily left the cell. 

***

Gwen sipped her coffee, relaxing in the cushiony chair in the Boardroom. The remains of her breakfast sat in front of her, being picked at by Owen, who’d finished his own breakfast and then started on anything not eaten by the others. 

“Why haven’t we seen Weevil poisoning before?” Toshiko asked Jack.

He leaned back in his chair, long legs stretched out in front of him, hands folded on his stomach. “Two reasons, I think. Most of the time, Weevils kill their victims. When a Weevil bites someone, they usually tear out the throat. I can count of the number of seriously injured live victims we’ve seen in the past few years on both hands.”

“What’s the other reason?” Owen asked around a mouthful of toast slathered with jam.

“Rarity of the reaction. I’m guessing maybe one in a thousand people is allergic to Weevil venom. Owen just got lucky.” Jack grinned at him morbidly. Owen snorted and threw him a look, which Jack ignored. “Now we know what the warning signs are, we can be on the lookout when dealing with Weevil victims. Toshiko is going to make up some more of the antidote and we’ll keep it stocked in the SUV med kit, just in case. The way things go for our group, I wouldn’t be surprised if you’re all allergic to Weevil venom.”

Ianto started clearing away breakfast, dodging Owen’s grabbing hands to pick up plates and containers. “I can get you something else, if you’re still hungry Owen. You don’t have to eat the scraps.”

“Owen can get himself something else on his way home. I want you to take the day off. You’re still recovering,” Jack said gently. Looking over the rest of the team, he waved his hand. “Everyone get out of here. I’ll see you all tomorrow. Saving the world can wait for a day.”

Everyone grinned. Toshiko said something about checking out some exhibit at a museum. Gwen saw Ianto share a look with Jack and she knew they would be spending the day together. She turned to Owen, but he had already risen and left the Boardroom. Gwen stood to follow him.

“Gwen?” Jack’s voice made her turn back.

“Yeah, Jack?”

Jack got to his feet. Gwen noticed Ianto slip out unobtrusively. Jack came around the table and put his hands on Gwen’s shoulders. “I was watching last night.” She knew that meant he had heard what she said to Owen’s unconscious form. “Does he make you happy?”

Gwen nodded. Jack knew Rhys had left her during Jack’s absence. Jack had been upset, but eventually resigned himself that it was impossible to keep a normal life outside of Torchwood and Gwen had done her best. “He’s a wanker and a bastard, but he does.”

"Happier than Rhys?"

She nodded again. "I miss Rhys, but I can talk to Owen. He understands."

“Good.” He dropped a kiss on her forehead. “Go enjoy your day off.”

“Thanks, Jack.” Gwen hugged him and ran after Owen. He leaned against her desk, holding out his car keys. She raised an eyebrow. “You want me to drive your car?”

“Yeah, sweet cheeks. Just take the damn keys and let’s get out of here.”

Gwen grabbed the keys from his hand and found her purse under her desk. “Well?” She turned back to Owen. “Let’s go.”

Silence filled the car on the ride back to Owen’s flat. Gwen felt a strange sense of déjà vu as he unlocked the door and pushed it open, letting her enter first. She went over to the picture windows, leaning against them, peering out onto the bay.

Owen stood by his leather chair, watching her. “Last night,” he began.

“I’ve never been so scared, Owen. I thought you were going to die, that I was going to lose you.” The words she had been unable to say since he woke up came tumbling out in a rush. “I thought I’d never get to tell you that I love you.”

He walked over to her. “I had the same thought. All that possessiveness, that’s how I’ve felt, I think since you were shot in Brynblaidd.” She let him tug her into his arms, her head resting in the crook of his shoulder. “Thank you for staying with me last night.”

“I knew you wouldn’t hurt me.” She tightened her arms around him waist. “Jack kept saying you wouldn’t because I was your mate.”

The look on Owen’s face was one of pure masculine pride. “He’s right.”

“Caveman,” Gwen teased.

“You love it.”

She raised her head. “I love you.”

His expression sobered. “I love you too.”

Gwen lifted her head in invitation. Owen leaned down and kissed her softly and tenderly. “How’re you feeling?” she asked when they broke apart.

Owen smiled slyly. “Feeling better by the minute.”

Gwen took his hand and led him towards the bedroom. “Just try not to ruin any more of my clothes,” she said with a smile.

“I can’t make any promises,” he replied, throwing her a grin of his own.


End file.
